


Help me - Roger x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Help me - Roger x Reader

“You really need to quit being a pirate,” you sigh, looking over the infamous Gold Roger’s chart. His health had been declining and according to the chart it was only getting worse, he hadn’t much longer to live. “Roger honey, I hate to say this, but it’s over for you, your pirating day are at it’s end, it’s time for you to get off the Oro Jackson and meet your maker,” you hum, taking a seat beside his bed, crossing your legs. “Doctor _____, there’s gotta be a way to save me somehow, maybe even a cure, there has to be a way to help me,” Roger suggested, sitting upright on his bed. You shake your head, placing the clipboard on your lap and folding your arms, “I’m sorry captain, but your days of being the pirate king are numbered. You had a great run while it lasted and I’m sorry to say this, but it’s all over.” Roger smirked as he had a confidant look in his eyes, “I know just the cure. A cure all to make this all better.” You raised a brow to him, he sounded pretty sure of himself, “and what would that be?” He chuckle lowly as a sparkle came to his eye, “the simple act of lovemaking can make even the sickest man healthy again, it is the ultimate cure all!”

You sweat drop at his ridiculous suggestion as he laughed, quite proud of himself, “captain your charm is simply queer that’s for sure.” His laughter suddenly stopped as he looked a bit embarrassed, “I-I’m not the strange, I’m just being myself. Well I guess that my normal self is a bit strange.” You chuckle and get up, kissing his forehead, “you need plenty of rest now captain, please try and sleep.” He frowned, “is that really all I get? I am the captain after all.” You pat his head and straighten up, “you’re too sick and weak to handle too much, maybe when you’ve rested enough I’ll give you more but until then you’ll have to just deal with that.” Before you could move away, he gripped your waist and pulled you onto the bed onto his lap, you knew he was strong but not that strong, especially since he had been sick. “_____, I don’t have much time left on this ship, or in this world for that matter. Please, let me make love to you this one last time. Once we hit land I’m turning myself in,” he admitted shamefully, brushing his fingertips over your cheek, brushing a few strands aside from your cheek. A heavy blush crept on your face, “R-Roger.. I- don’t know what to say.” He smiled softly and gently pressed his lips to yours, “just say yes.”

You tear up slightly and pressed your lips against his, silently kissing, slowly turning it to a feverish make out. Your body started to get hot and bothered as you changed your positions, his body now looming over yours as he ran his fingers delicately through your hair. After a few minutes he pulled back to let you breathe as he kissed down your neck and collarbone, helping you undress slowly as he did, tossing your clothes aside. “R-Roger, please, allow me.” You pant beneath him, “no _____, allow me, let me show you how much I cherish you and your beautiful body.” You nod and let him proceed, after removing every piece of clothing, after struggling with the bra, he took a moment to admire your nude frame, forcing a heavy blush to your face, “w-what is it?” He smiled and ran his hand delicately over your features, “you’re so beautiful. So perfect. I want to remember this. You. My sweet.” Before you could say any more he returned to kissing your body, caressing every little bit of your body, memorizing every little feature as he made his way to your waist and gave your clitoris a gentle kiss, sending shivers throughout your body. You stayed as quiet as a mouse as he suddenly gave a lick, covering your mouth swiftly. “_____, let me hear you.” You shook your head and kept your hand firmly placed over your mouth, “fine then. I’ll just have to force it out of you.”

Roger smirked as he gripped your thighs, putting his face into place as he slowly licked around you, the sensation was pure agony, you wanted more, but kept silent. He rumbles lowly as he peered up at your pained expression, you twitched with ever light lick and rub to your sensitive areas, trying your hardest not to break. Eventually it got to be too much and you had no choice but to give in, begging him to give you more with pained moans. He laughed and released your legs, returning to his position above you, “did you want to be on top or where you are now? Either way, I’ll enjoy seeing your beautiful-“ You swiftly make him lay as you straddled him, switching positions, “save it Casanova. Just make love to me. Fuck me live you’ve never fucked me before. I want to look back and remember how amazing you were.” He grinned and sat up briefly to kiss you as you ease him into you slowly, “it’s been a while, so I might not be so great,” you hum rather sheepishly. “No worries, you’re perfect as you are, besides, I’m supposed to be the one pleasing you,” he rumbled, suddenly thrusting at your insides. You gasp loudly as he did as he had hit the back of your womb so easily, “s-shit!” He smirked, knowing he had hit the right spot before proceeding, rubbing your thighs and squeezing your body in the right places. “Roger,” you moaned, a satisfied smile gracing his lips as he watched your pleasured expression and listened to your moans which were absolute music to his ears.

With every carefully precise thrust, it would drive you over and over to the edge of pure bliss, it was the most wonderful experience you had ever had. It felt like hours before he had finally stopped his thrusts, unsure if he had finished at all at this point. You lay beside him on his bed and cuddle up to his chest, you peer out the window overlooking the deck of the shit and noticed that night had fallen. “Roger, did you finish?” You ask curiously. He shook his head and smiled at you as he rubbed your back, “it wasn’t about pleasing me, it was about making you feel good. It feels good for my soul to make you happy.” You smile and nestle into his side, you could hear a rumble coming from his stomach, “you must be starved after all that.” You hum, only to hear silence, “Roger?” You pick up your head and noticed he looked pale, as if he was going to be sick, “Roger, are you okay?” You ask in a panic. “I need to vomit. But I can’t get up. I can’t feel my legs.” You gasp in a panic and hop off the bed to retrieve a bucket for him. When you return, he takes the bucket and proceeded to vomit. You rubbed his back and sigh, “oh captain. If you keep this up you won’t be able to turn yourself in. You’ll keel haul over before you hit land.” He chuckled and picked up his head slightly, “it wouldn’t be so bad to die that way.” You frown and heavily pat his head, “don’t even think about it.” He coughed as you pat, “s-stop. Please. I was merely joking.”


End file.
